Warui Seikatsu
by melmichaelis
Summary: Segala kerumitan dalam kehidupan Namikaze Naruto. Kehidupan yang ia anggap tak adil baginya. Kehidupan yang penuh siksaan dan cukup jika ia yang selalu berkorban. Sampai seseorang datang menghiburnya. Namun akankah selalu berjalan mulus? WARN INSIDE! SasuNaru, a little SasuSaku.


Aku menyusuri pasar dengan langkah tertatih, sesekali tubuhku pun goyah karna kepalaku yang pening. Sama seperti hari-hari kemarin, rutinitasku tak pernah berubah. Jika berubah, pasti menjadi lebih buruk. Aku, Naruto Namikaze, putra bungsu dari Minato Namikaze dan Uzumaki Kushina. Aku mempunyai seorang kakak bernama Kyuubi Namikaze. Dan diantara kami berempat, hanya akulah yang punya cerita duka…

* * *

**Disclaimer :  
**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Warui Seikatsu © Melmichaelis

**Warning!  
**OOC and miss typo's. Gajeness dan abal. Hurt kurang nendang(?) tenang aja, Mel yakin ini gaakan sampe bikin minna nangis kok ^^ btw, satu yang perlu diingat. Disini **Naruto POV**, little **Sasuke POV **and** Normal POV **dibagian Omake. YAOI-SasuNaru! DLDR! Read and Review, minna?

**Rated and Genre :  
**T ; Friendship and Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing :  
**SasuNaru (always) slight SasuSaku

**Summary :  
**Segala kerumitan dalam kehidupan Namikaze Naruto. Kehidupan yang ia anggap tak adil baginya. Kehidupan yang penuh siksaan dan cukup jika ia yang selalu berkorban. Sampai seseorang datang menghiburnya. Namun akankah selalu berjalan mulus?

* * *

**#NARUTO POV#**

Hey. Apa kalian ingin mendengarkan kisahku? Tidak rumit. Hanya ironis. Sedikit tragis. Ini kisah duka. Dimana semuanya berawal. Kini aku hanyalah sebuah bayangan. Yang tak bisa dilihat dan juga disentuh. Namun seduka apapun diriku dulu-kini-dan seterusnya, aku sudah berjanji untuk terus tersenyum. _Dia _pun masih hidup untukku. Tak ada yang berubah. Kuharap, _dia _masih mengingat ceritaku, dan keinginanku.

**_Flashback_**

Kata orang, parasku menawan. Kata orang sifatku mampu meredam amarah. Dan kata orang, keceriaanku menghangatkan mereka. Namun sayang, itu tidak berlaku bagi keluargaku sendiri. Ya. Bagi keluarga Namikaze, hidupku tak lebih dari seonggok sampah yang tidak diperlukan. Aku adalah matahari yang meredup atau bagaikan matahari yang tertutup gerhana. Tanpa cahaya, tanpa sinar lagi. Apa rasanya? Tentu saja sakit. Itulah yang harus kualami selama beberapa tahun ini dan untuk kedepannya.

Dan lagi, apa yang kalian bayangkan untuk masa-masa kecilku? Sebuah pelukan atau kecupan dari _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_? Atau dongeng pengantar tidur dan ucapan _Oyasumi_? Tentu. Tapi itu untuk Kyuu-_nii_ saja. Karna Kyuu-_nii_ yang pintar, ia selalu diberi pelukan. Karna Kyuu-_nii_ yang tidak merepotkan, ia selalu diberi kecupan. Karna Kyuu-_nii_ yang tidak rewel, ia selalu diberi dongeng pengantar tidur. Aku iri, jujur. Apakah salah jika aku tak sepintar Kyuu-_nii_ jika orangtuaku saja tidak mengajari apapun, sementara Kyuu-_nii_ diajari dan diikut sertakan bimbingan belajar. Apakah salah jika aku merengek karna makananku dengan makanan Kyuu-_nii _berbeda –lauk dan porsinya- ? Dan apakah salah jika aku yang baru menginjak usia 8 tahun ini tidak ingin ini-itu?

_Kaa-san, siapakah aku? . . . . . ._

* * *

Jika kalian bertanya apakah aku memiliki rasa dendam, tentu jawabannya aku memilikinya. Namun sebisa mungkin takkan kulancarkan jalan dendamku itu. Apalagi dendam ke Kyuu-_nii_. Dia kakak yang baik. Walaupun dengan perhatian yang berbeda dari _Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san_, dia tetap mau menemaniku, dan mengajariku apa yang belum kumengerti. Hanya saja, kami dilarang untuk bersama. Jadi semua dilakukan secara diam-diam. Oh tenang, aku tidak incest kok.

Namun semua itu berubah. Ketika menginjak bangku SMP, Kyuu-_nii_ tak lagi membelaku atau menemaniku. Dia justru menghindari tatap muka denganku. Dia merendahkanku, dan menganggapku tidak penting. Baju lusuh, sepatu menganga dan tampang yang kumel. Makin lama _Kaa-san_ tak ingin mengurusku. Sungguh tragis. Padahal aku anaknya. Atau…hanya babu?

Dan bahkan bukan hanya itu saja. Kini aku benar-benar seperti budak mereka. _Kaa-san _sering menyuruhku. Kepasar misalnya. Bermeter-meter jauhnya, tetap saja ia tega. Semakin besar, semakin parah. Itulah kalimat yang tepat bagiku.

Jam tidurku pun semakin berkurang. Pagi-pagi sekali jam 4, aku harus belajar dan mengerjakan pr. Lalu ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 5 aku mandi dan kepasar. Setelah aku pulang dari pasar, aku pun memasak untuk hari itu juga. Dan ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 6 aku berangkat sekolah dan itupun berjalan kaki. Tak ada uang saku sama sekali. Jika ada hanya itupun kutabung untuk keperluanku nanti. Jika sekolah sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 1, aku pun pulang. Mengurus pekerjaan rumah. Mencuci baju, mencuci piring, menyapu, mengepel, dan sebagainya. Melelahkan. Namun tetap kujalani semuanya.

Ketika jam sudah menunjukkan waktunya makan malam, akupun menyiapkannya. Tidak seperti yang lainnya, aku tak pernah mendudukan diri lagi di ruang makan dan makan bersama sambil bercengkrama. Kini tempatku makan berada di dapur dan dengan porsi yang lebih kecil dari sang **tuan rumah. **Selesai dengan semua itu, ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12malam, aku baru boleh tidur. Benar-benar hari yang penuh dengan **kegiatan** yang melelahkan.

Begitu terus berlanjut. Tak ada yang membantu. Semua kutanggung sendiri. Sampai ketika, suatu peristiwa terjadi. Tidak, ini tidak menyentuh hati keluargaku. Aku mengidap penyakit yang membuatku tak bisa bekerja keras dan merasakan yang namanya shock. Jantung. Jantungku lemah, dan itulah penyakit yang kuidap. Aku menderita penyakit Jantung. Namun sudah diberi tahu berapa kalipun, _Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san _tidak percaya dan tetap menyuruhku ini dan itu. Terpaksa. Benar-benar kutahan penyakit ini semampuku.

_Kaa-san… kapan kau mengerti? Aku ingin seperti Kyuu-nii juga._

* * *

**Two month ago.**

Hari ini, keluargaku pergi liburan. Tentu saja aku senang. Tidak-tidak. Aku tidak diajak. Namun, tentu saja jam kerjaku jadi berkurang. Aku ingin mengunjungi sebuah tempat. Disana, sebuah sungai mengalir. Dan setiap aku melewatinya, pasti akan ada seorang anak laki-laki yang selalu duduk dan melamun disana. Aku tentu ingin menemuinya. Namun… akankah ia menerimaku menjadi temannya?

Kakiku kulangkahkan menuju tempat itu. Dan benar, anak laki-laki tersebut masih berada disana. Kadang aku heran, apa anak itu tak punya orangtua dan rumah?

Langkahku kini tertatih. Ukh, penyakit itu. Tolong jangan menyerang_ku_ disaat aku akan mendapatkan seorang teman. Namun, seolah penyakit itu tak mempan, aku tetap melangkahkan kakiku semakin dekat menuju anak itu.

"Hai…"

Aku pun menyapa anak tersebut. Rambutnya lucu. Modelnya seperti pantat ayam dengan warna biru kehitaman. Raven ya? Ah, karna terlalu lucu akupun terkekeh. Dan tentu saja dia menoleh. Menatapku pula. Saat kuperhatikan, matanya onyx, dan… wah, itukan lambang keluarga Uchiha. Apa iya, dia berasal dari keluarga Uchiha?

"Hn."

_Eh? hanya itu jawabannya? Dasar pelit kata. _Batinku sambil mendengus.

"b-boleh aku duduk disini?"  
tidak ada response, tapi dia mengangguk dan menepuk-nepuk tempat disebelahnya menandakan bahwa aku boleh mendudukinya. Ah…benar-benar pemandangan yang bagus. Persis seperti dugaanku. Dan rumputnya pun masih basah oleh embun.

"Namikaze Naruto. Kau?" ujarku sambil mengulurkan tanganku. Dia yang sedang melihat kedepan dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ditebak pun menoleh lagi dan melihat tanganku yang terulur.

**1 detik...  
2 detik...  
3 detik...**

3 detik itu benar-benar sudah cukup untuk memandang tangan yang terulur. Karna itulah, ia menjabat tanganku.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke." Ah..benar dugaanku, dia anak dari keluarga Uchiha. Tentu saja aku tau. Rumahnya paling besar di komplek ini sih.

"a-ah, S-sasuke… kulihat Sasuke selalu berada disini ya?" dan akupun membuka percakapan yang lebih panjang. Walaupun sebagian hanya dibalas dengan 'Hn' andalannya.

"Hn." See? Benar kan dugaanku.

"k-kenapa? Sasuke k-kan punya— ..."

"… - aku bosan, dobe."

Keadaan pun menjadi hening secara tiba-tiba. Lalu, aku yang pandai mencairkan suasana ini pun mengajaknya berbincang-bincang lagi. Seharian itu kita pun menjadi akrab dan aku juga telah menjadi temannya. Teman barunya. Dan teman baruku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku pun tak tau mengapa. Sudah 3 hari ini aku dan Sasuke mengobrol di pinggir sungai tampat kami bertemu seperti biasa. Namun setiap bertemu dengannya, hatiku menjadi dag-dig-dug dan mukaku pun sering memerah. Apakah ini yang orang sering bilang jatuh cinta? Oh _Kami-sama _jika ini cinta, mengapa harus dengan Sasuke? Ini kan tidak wajar.

Hari ini, Sasuke pun berhasil membuat hatiku menjadi berdebar lagi. . .  
Namun, siapa sangka? Justru kebahagiaan itulah yang membuatku harus mengalami pahitnya kenyataan.

* * *

"_Naru.."  
"hm, Suke?"  
"Daisuki da yo."_

_DEG._

_Perasaan apa ini? Rasa bahagia menjalar dari lubuk hatiku. Pipiku… apakah memerah? Kami-sama, terimakasih. Benarkah selama ini dia membalas perasaanku?_

"_eh-?"  
"tapi Naru, kau tau? Walaupun aku menyukaimu, aku tidak bisa memberikan hubungan lebih kepadamu."  
"t-tapi kenapa, Suke? B-berikan…berikan aku alasan yang jelas. . ."  
"heh?"_

_Hatiku benar-benar hancur sekarang. Setelah ia menyatakan cinta, lalu ia bilang, ia tak bisa member hubungan lebih, tanpa alasan. Selain itu? Ia juga mendengus sebal. Kenapa Sasuke?_

"_kau akan tau nanti, dobe. Maaf. Sekali lagi, aku mencintaimu."_

**BRUK.**

Selimutku terjatuh. Nightmare itu muncul lagi. Sudah 3 hari ini aku mengalami mimpi yang sama.

"hiks… KENAPA SASUKEEEE?! KENAPAAA?"

Dan tangisan ini kembali pecah. Rasanya sakit, Sasuke. Bahkan melebihi penyiksaan dari _Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san_.

**DEG.**

**BRUK.**

"AKHHHHH!"

Sakit. Jantungku terasa ingin keluar. Sampai kapan semua ini berakhir? Tidakkah kalian lihat raut kesakitanku ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan semua pun menjadi gelap. Semua rasa sakitku telah sirna.

_Tolong. Siapapun tolong. Sasuke, Kaa-san, Tou-san, Kyuu-nii, tolong Naru._

* * *

**TAP.  
TAP.  
TAP.**

Hari ini, hari terakhir keluargaku berlibur. Sudah beberapa hari ini, aku tak pernah mengunjungi tempai _itu_. Aku terlalu kecewa untuk melihatnya. Namun, jika ini hari terakhir aku akan bebas tanpa kerjaan yang menumpuk, maka aku tak keberatan jika harus mengunjunginya.

Dan disinilah aku, memegang erat terumputan tempat ku terduduk karna sangat shock, dengan kepedihan yang amat sangat kutahan, dan dengan rasa sakit dibagian jantungku.

_Kenapa, Sasuke?_

_Jika kau menolak untuk menjadikanku seorang kekasih, tak apa. Tapi, mengapa aku harus melihatmu berciuman dengan gadis itu? Gadis yang benar-benar kukenal. Gadis bermarga Haruno, tetangga sekaligus kerabatku. Tidak tahukah kau? Setiap malam mimpi itu selalu menghantui tidurku, lalu setelahnya jantungku akan berdenyut sakit. Aku ini lemah Suke' tapi kenapa kau tambahkan bebanku?_

Dia menatapku dengan onyxnya yang menyiratkan rasa kaget dan suprised. Begitupun Sakura –nama gadis Haruno dengan rambut Bubble Gum itu-. Tubuhku melemah lagi, jantungku juga kembali berdenyut sakit.

"ukkhh . . ." aku mengerang tertahan atas rasa sakitku. Aku tak mungkin berteriak. Aku tak ingin semua orang panik hanya karna penyakitku ini. Mukaku pun memucat. Namun, disini. Didalam hati kecilku ini, rasa sedih lebih mendominasi rasa sakit pada jantungku.

Tak kuat melihat semua ini, aku pun bangun dari posisi shock-ku itu. Namun, masih dengan tangan yang memegang erat bagian dadaku. Rasa sakitnya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kini lebih parah dari biasanya. Bahkan, ketika berdiri pun, aku harus terjatuh lagi. Terus begitu hingga tiba-tiba kulihat Sasuke mendekatiku.

"N-naru. . . t-tunggu!"

a-ah..suara baritone itu. Aku harus segera berdiri dan pergi. Sialnya, sangat susah.

Namun…

"AKKHHHH!"  
Sepertinya ada saatnya aku berteriak karna rasa sakit ini. _Kami-sama _tolong aku.

Sasuke semakin mendekat dan bahkan sekarang ia tengah berlari dengan raut muka gusar. 2 meter lagi, kuharap keajaiban muncul. Kucoba berdiri lagi dan sebisa mungkin kutopang tubuhku dengan kaki-kakiku ini. Melangkah terus kearah sebaliknya tanpa memedulikan sekitarku dan teriakan dari Sasuke. Sampai ketika sebuah teriakan dari Sasuke menjadi lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"NARUTOOOO!"

**BRUK.**

Tubuhku pun tumbang ditengah jalan. Segalanya menjadi gelap. Dan ditengah kesadaranku, aku mendengar sebuah bisikan-

'dia tunanganku Naru, maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu.'

-dan disusul oleh suara isakan.

_Benarkah Sasuke menangis untukku? Mungkinkah? Atau ini hanya sebuah ilusi, Kami-sama?_

Kucoba membuka mata, tapi berat. Kupaksakan hingga akhirnya yang kudapat sebuah tetesan air mata jatuh ke pipiku. Sasuke menangis untukku. Bau anyir juga tak luput disekitar tubuhku. Dan memang itulah bau tubuhku sekarang. Kucoba meraih pipi Sasuke untuk menghapus air matanya. Susah. Tanganku tak menjangkaunya. Tulang-tulangku terlalu lemah untuk bangun kembali. Remuk, atau patah?

"Naru. . . bertahanlah. Bertahanlah untukku, Naru. Kau kuat."  
_Maaf Suke', aku tak bisa mengabulkannya. Aku tak ingin menanggung kehidupan ini begitu lama. Tak punya apapun. Bahkan aku tak bisa memilikimu, Suke'_

Tangan ini telah meraihnya. Pipi Sasuke terasa halus di telapak tanganku. Kuhapus airmatanya dan kudapatkan air mata baru dipelupuk mataku sendiri.

"H-hiduplah untuk Sakura, Suke'. Ingatlah sedikit tentangku. Tentang ceritaku akan matahari yang meredup itu. Bahagiakan orang-orang disekitarmu. Nanti. Suatu saat nanti, aku akan menunggumu dikehidupan mendatang. . ."

**TES.  
TES.  
TES.**

Airmata kami pun berjatuhan. Mendung tak tertahankan. Rintikan langit pun turun. Seakan mewarnai keadaan saat ini, sang langit pun ikut berduka.

_Kami-sama. . . untuk permintaan terakhirku, bisakah aku bertemu Sasuke, di kehidupan esok yang akan datang?_

Dan matahari pun tak menampakan sinarnya lagi.

**END**

* * *

**OMAKE**

Aku termenung di sebuah pinggiran sungai. Rasanya familiar sekali. Namun, aku tak mengingat apapun, kecuali satu nama. Ya. Hanya satu nama. Aneh sekali. Padahal aku tak tau bagaimana rupanya.

_Sasuke_

Itulah nama orang tersebut. Aku tak pernah tau seperti apa rupanya. Namun instingku terus saja memaksa untuk mencarinya. Apakah ia baik? Aku pun tak tau.

**#END NARUTO POV#**

**SEMENTARA ITU.  
#SASUKE POV#**

Rasanya sungai ini familiar. Aku ingin mencari seseorang. Entah kenapa dia selalu memenuhi fikiranku. Hanya satu nama. Namun sangat berarti, sepertinya.

_Naruto_

Dibalik wajah stoicku aku bersemangat ingin mengetahui sosok dan rupanya. Mengapa ia bisa mengalihkan kehidupanku yang lain? Bisakah detik ini juga kita bertemu, Naruto?

**#END SASUKE POV#**

.

.

**.**

**#NORMAL POV#**

Benang merah kembali terikat diantara keduanya. Entah kapan akan menyatu, namun itu pasti terjadi. Ikatan mereka tak kan putus. Terulur seberapa jauhpun, mereka akan terus menyatu. Dan tanpa sadar, mereka saling berpapasan diwaktu dan tempat yang sama. Namun, mereka tak kunjung menyadarinya.

_Sasuke. . . _/_ Naruto. . ._

**END OMAKE**

* * *

YEAAAAA~! New fanfiction FNI lagi dari Mel. But, maaf sebelumnya… ini nggak Fresh from Oven. Sempet kesimpen beberapa hari dulu di Doc dan setelah baca, sempet Mel koreksi kembali. Dan Mel tau persis… INI FANFIC ABAL DAN GAK LAYAK PULISH BANGETTT! Fanfic apa ini hah? Siapa yang buatt?! #heh. Sekali lagi maaf, minnasan… alurnya masih kecepetan kan? Hiksu.. Maaf minna *bow* ini dikarenakan internet yang tersita(?) dan pas mau numpang Wi-Fi sekolah, ternyata lappy Mel error. Tidak bisa menangkap sang Wi-Fi-sama(?) terus Mel juga sempet kena masalah dan uring-uringan. Mogok makan dirumah, tapi giliran disekolah jajannya banyak banget.. #heh. Dan karna masalah itulah Mel galau abis, dan memutuskan untuk mengapresiasikan diri lewat fanfic hurt gaje yang kurang NENDANG ini.

Nah. Kenapa Mel jadi curcol? Ah sekali lagi maaf karna kebuanyakann bachoood(?) oke! Kita balas review 2 fanfic sekaligus. Mel nggak sempet bales lewat pm. Karna waktu juga mepet banget… maaaaaaaffff *bow lagi*

Review **Di Ruang Ganti **:

**Vianycka Hime  
**Hmm? Dibuat drabble ya. Boleh tuh masukannya. Yaa namanya juga para Uchiha, modal tampang dan otak mesum, right? *lalu Mel dibakar*. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca Vi-chan. Ditunggu review selanjutnyaaa…

**Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra  
**Boleh tuh! Ide bagus. Motif boxer Itachi! Btw, emang anata pake boxer? #DZING. Oke hiraukan-hiraukan(?)  
thanks udah baca ya kai. Btw, ini masih lemon-lemonan(?) belom lemon beneran yang super kecut=v= tapi gapapakan untuk pemula?  
ahaha…soal 'karena' yaa? Ntar deh Mel usahakan :v udah kebiasaan sihh XD arigatouu sarannyaa! Silahkan baca lagii~ jangan lupa review :v

Oh! Itachi adalah suami sah Mel setelah Sasuke^^ *lalu dirajam*

**uzumakinamikazehaki  
**Arigatouu~ silahkan baca lagi ya! Ini udah lanjut lho. Ditunggu review-annya lagii^^

**Ineedtohateyou  
**Nanti ya author-san, Mel sudah mencoba yang terbaik, tapi Mel kurang bisa pake kata-kata vulgar. Bisanya cuma segini. Tapi Mel bakal usahain! Karna kepuasan reader adalah nomor satu bagi Mel! #ngek.  
Sasu itu, akan selalu ooc jika didekat Naru-chan. Bukan pada saat main lemon doing lho! Coba check di fanfic para author yang lain, pasti ooc juga! #maksudlo? Oke thanks saran dan reviewnya. Silahkan baca dan review lagi^^

**riika  
**Hey rii-chan! Salam kenal. Coba kamu update profil Mel lagi, pasti ada fanfic baru. Yaa bukan Lemon sih, melainkan Hurt. But, yang penting lanjut kan? Hehe.. trims udah sempetin review. Arigatou!^^

**kagurra amaya  
**Saat Naru kehilangan celananya… Naru shock banget tentunya! Duhh disaat-saat sang celana turun, Sasuke mimisan lho.. #afahh.  
youknow, amaya-chan? Sasuke tuh anak ayam ajaib. Coba tebak! Mana ada anak ayam mesum, kan? *mel dimarahin induk ayam/?* sekian. Terimakasih sudah mau review dan baca fanfic Meeell~

**Guest**  
Suke memang mesum, ttebayo!^^ khekhe, ini sudah muncul yang terbaru. Silahkan dibacaaaa~! Jangan lupa reviewnya.

**B-Rabbit Ai  
**Yups, this Lemon, beibh(?) semoga bisa membuat anata mimisannn~! Yooooosh! Silahkan baca dan review lagi. Trims ya^^

** .90  
**Uahh…sequel untuk ronde kedua ya? Mm..tapi Mel belum bisa janji lho! Gapapa ya? Mel masih punya segudang fanfic yang belum diterusin di doc. /alah.  
hehe, sengaja Mel buat begini supaya rada humor. Maklum lah, Naru habis lemonan, jadi kesadarannya masih diawang-awang(?) trims udah mau review n' bacaa~!

**pasokon-megane  
**Aduh, anata membuang darah banyak sekali(?) ini belum kecut lho padahal ^^" masih banyak author lain yang lebih hot! Tapi, terimakasih banyak udah bilang ini fanfic hot. Ntar Mel coba lebih hot-in(?) lagi dehhh~!  
karna melayani asupan jiwa para fujoshi pecinta SasuNaru adalah tugas Mel juga sebagai author. Yosh! Baca and review lagi. Trims^^

Thankyousomuch untuk : **Vianycka Hime, Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra, uzumakinamikazehaki, Ineedtohateyou, riika, kagurra amaya, Guest, B-Rabbit Ai, .90, pasokon-megane **yang udah nyempetin untuk review fanfic **Di Ruang Ganti.**

Thankyousomuch untuk : **Armira-chan, Ineedtohateyou, RisaSano, .90, lovelyKyuu, marsamariana, uzumakinamikazehaki **yang udah nge-favorite fanfic **Di Ruang Ganti.**

And, thanks again untuk : **RisaSano **karna udah follow fanfic **Di Ruang Ganti.**

* * *

Review** Sasuke and Naruto First Kiss **:

**Vianycka Hime  
**Thanks! Ini udah lanjut ya^^ silahkan RnR lagii~!

**uzumakinamikazehaki  
**Yosh! Ini udah lanjut. Trims, silahkan baca lagi dan jangan lupa review ya!^^

**Kuro to Shiroi  
**Naru kan macih poyos(?) dia mana ngerti menang-kalahnya XD heheh, check again. Sasunaru udah muncul lagi^^ nggak lemon sih, hehe… Ganbamou! Trims ya udah nyempetin review^^

**kitsune Riku11  
**Duhh…cute sih iya, tapi jangan diculik dong kan kasiann…  
hehehe, ini udah lanjut, silahkan bacaaa^^  
Ganbaaamoooouuu! Hidup SasuNaruu~!

Hay, salam kenal! alasan kenapa mereka menangis adalah, karna mereka belum mengerti kissu-kissu(?) gehehe…silahkan baca karya Mel yang lain^^ jangan lupa revieeewww~!

Thankyouverymuch untuk : **Vianycka Hime, uzumakinamikazehaki, Kuro to Shiroi, kitsune Riku11, **karna sudah menyempatkan diri untuk me-review fanfic **Sasuke and Naruto First Kiss.**

And thanks juga untuk : **kitsune Riku11 **yang udah Follow and Favorite fanfic **Sasuke and Naruto First Kiss.**

* * *

**WARN TAMBAHAN UNTUK MINNA-SAMA! MOHON DIPERHATIKAN! **Yosh! Sedikit permintaan maaf untuk minna-sama. Mungkin beberapa yang nunggu fanfic **a Chance? **bakal nunggu lama. Karena, bakal dihiatuskan sampe dapet ide lagi. Dan pada saat membaca fanfic **The Moon and Uchiha Sasuke, **disitu terdapat tulisan **(hint : browsing di Internet, nama sebuah hutan di anime Naruto atau cari air terjun patung madara sama hashirama senju) **Nah, maksudnya tuh** Falley of End atau Lembah Kematian.** Minnasan pasti tau lah, cuma Mel lupa saat itu, dan pengennya ngesearch google dulu, tapi karna buru-buru, sebelum di search, eh malah kepublish, dan pas coba diedit, malah nggak keubah deh-_- sekali lagi maaaaaf banget!

Okey, ditunggu review-an untuk **Warui Seikatsu. **READ AND REVIEW? PLEEAASEE~!


End file.
